


Caffeine to Ease the Trauma

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara wants leaden earplugs for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Alex and Astra are together and driving Kara’s overpowered ass insane.





	Caffeine to Ease the Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> So Life on Shuffle takes over a week to write but this takes 15 minutes? Okay Muse. Okay.

Kara huffed as she sits heavily in her seat across from Winn at the coffee shop they agreed to meet at before work at CatCo. She shut her eyes, a scowl knitted on her brow. Winn slowly used his index and middle fingers to push the already ordered to go cup of highly caffeinated, overly sweetened coffee and watched as Kara took it up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask. "So-" Kara held up a finger and continued to drink down the coffee until it was gone. Even being freshly ordered, the drink wouldn't burn his friend, but it didn't stop the wince from forming anyway. To him, it was almost reminiscent of movie heroes downing a bottle of alcohol. Once the drink was downed, Kara sighed. 

"Thanks Winn," she said, though the annoyance didn't fade from her face. "I needed that."

"Rough morning?" Winn asked tentatively.

"Rough morning, rough weekend, rough month."

"You still upset about your sister and your aunt?" he asked taking his own coffee into his hand and closer to his chest when he saw Kara eyeing it longingly. She may have puppy dog eyes that work on Alex and Astra (and himself most times if he was honest), but first coffee of the morning was sacred.

"Not in the way I thought I would be. I didn't like that they kept if from me for so long, that they treated me and my feelings like a porceline doll and couldn't trust my maturity and judgement on the matter.... But no, I don't mind that they are together. I DO mind, however, that they are that gross gross couple now that they can safely show it. and BOY do they show it. I almost wish they went back to trying to hide it. Although... thinking about it now, they weren't that great at it and I really AM clueless." Her lip twitched and her voice when higher. "Alex-ANDRA, there is an eyelash on your cheek there. Is it not Earth tradition to make a wish? Oh General, you are catching on to Earth customs SO well. Only because, Brave One, I have the best humanity has to offer as my example." Her tongue went out in a gag, and Winn almost spit his coffee at the look. 

He swallowed carefully and said, "But you aren't worried that it is, you know, them?" Kara's head shake was immediate.

"No. If I am honest, part of me is a little jealous. I don't know exactly how they started seeing eachother as more than warden/parolee, but they do care about eachother - maybe even are really in love. I can't really see anyone else that could truely keep up with eachother and complement them as they do. When it comes to them, though, I really hate my powers. You know I keep my ears out for them when they are out there, in case they need me. I try to tune them out for you know... their activities and only try to intervene if I hear hurt noises. The problem with that is that they like it rough so often times sex noises and hurt noises are one in the same. I have... been traumatized more than once this weekend." Winn made the appropriate sound of sympathy, even as his face was nearly split in half in a grin.

"Well, in that case, I will buy you another cup of coffee before you have to grab Ms. Grant's latte. What say you?"

"Make it a double." Winn patted his friend's shoulder once he stood and went back to the counter. There was a groan a moment later, "Really? Now?" Kara asked herself, and Winn knew she was hearing something she would rather not. He chuckled, then turned to the barista to place Kara and Ms. Grant's orders.


End file.
